The Feast (battybarney2014's version)
The Feast 'is the second part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends in the U.K. Plot Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop are preparing a big feast in the caboose for eating pineapple upside down cake, cookies and muffins. Recap Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) Songs # It's a Bright New Day # Gonna Have a Feast # I Just Can't Wait # The Muffin Man # Lookie! It's a Cookie! # Clean Up # I Love You Trivia * The 2004-2007 Barney costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 BJ costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 episodes is used. * The 2007 Baby Bop costume from "Pistachio" and other Season 11 epiosdes is used. * Ryan wears the same clothes in "What's Your Name?". * Melanie wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "The Sleepless Sleepover". * Amy wears the same clothes and have the same hairstyle in "What's Your Name?". * Marcos wears the same clothes in "The Blame Game". * Barney wears a chef's hat in this episode. * Barney wears a chef's apron in this episode. * Four of these kids (Amy, Melanie, Marcos and Ryan) also appeared in "'We're Gonna Get Wet". * Barney wears the same chef's hat as he did in "A Day at the Beach", "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!", "Alphabet Soup!", "Having Tens of Fun!", "Any Way You Slice It", "Barney's Adventure Bus", "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney", "Books are Fun!", "Safety First!", "Walk Around the Block with Barney", "Snack Time!", "Five Kinds of Fun!", "Good Job!", "You Can Be Anything", "A World of Friends", "Squares, Squares, Everywhere!", "Home, Safe Home", "Soup's On!", "Pistachio", "The Chase", "Hot! Hot! Hot!", Quotes Quote 1 * Barney: Ah, what a beautiful day! * BJ: Sure do, Barney. * Riff: Do you know today is? * Baby Bop: It's a bright new day! * Barney: That's right, Baby Bop. Quote 2 * Ryan: Hi, Barney. Hi, guys! * Marcos: We're going to have a feast! * Melanie: We can eat lots of food. * Amy: What should we have? * Barney: We'll have pineapple upside down cake, oatmeal cookies and blueberry muffins! Yummy! * BJ: I'm so hungry. * Riff: Me too. * Baby Bop: Let's have a feast! Quote 3 * BJ: I can't wait to eat at our feast! * Riff: Me too, Beej! * Baby Bop: This is going to be fun! * Barney: Like a lot of fun! Quote 4 * Barney: Now we'll cook a feast for everyone! * BJ: We can be chefs! * Baby Bop: And Barney's going to be a chef too! * Riff: Let's wash our hands. * Barney: So, is everybody ready? * Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: We're ready! * Barney: First, we need to make a pineapple upside down cake! * Baby Bop: We need the ingredients to make it. * BJ: Next, we'll make oatmeal cookies and then, the blueberry muffins. * Riff: Let's cook! * (Barney and his friends are making the pineapple upside down cake) * Barney: We'll have to make the muffins next! * BJ: You call it the Muffin Man! Quote 5 * Barney: Last, we'll make some oatmeal cookies! * Riff: I love cookies! * BJ: Mmmm. * Baby Bop: Cookies are a perfect treat! * Barney: Let's make cookies! Quote 6 * Barney: Now, let's put them in the oven. * BJ: Barney will put these treats in the oven. * Baby Bop: Now can we play with our friends? * Riff: Wowzer! * BJ: Come on, guys! * Melanie: Hi, everybody. Wanna play with us? * BJ: Awesome! * Riff: What should we play? * Amy: How about we play tag? * Marcos: We need to tag us! * Ryan: Tag, you're it! * Marcos: I'm gonna get you! * Amy: You're it, Melanie! * Melanie: I'm it! I'm it! * Riff: Who's going first? * Baby Bop: BJ! * BJ: I'll go first! I can run fast! * Riff: Catch you, Beej! * BJ: Here I go! * Baby Bop: Run, BJ! I'm gonna get you! * Melanie: Wait! Where's Ryan? * Ryan: Here I am! * Amy and Melanie: There you are! * Marcos: What will we do next? * Melanie: I know! Let's play hide and seek! I'll count and you guys can hide! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ready for not, here I come! Where is everybody? * BJ: Here we are! * Riff: Caught you! * Barney: (calling) Time for the feast! * Baby Bop: It's feast time! * Amy: We're coming! * Riff: Let's eat! * Barney: The table is set, the food is ready and now let's have a feast! * Ryan: I love feasts! * Marcos: I'm starving me. * Melanie: Me too. * Amy: I'm hungry. * Riff: But, all we have to do is clean it up. Quote 7 * Barney: So, is everybody hungry? * All: Yes we are! * Barney: I made you a pineapple upside down cake, blueberry muffins and oatmeal cookies! * Ryan: Mmmm. * Marcos: I love eating. * Melanie: Let's eat! * Barney: Dig in! * (Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Melanie, Amy, Marcos and Ryan eating) * Riff: I'm too full. * Baby Bop and BJ: Me too. * Barney: I think I didn't need my tummy burst! * Kids: Barney! * Melanie: Thank you, Barney for the feast! * Barney: Thanks. Having a feast is fun! And I think we had fun just like you. Quote 8 * Ryan: We'll better be going. * Melanie: I can't wait to tell my mom all about the feast. * Marcos: Thank your for this fun day! * Barney: You're very welcome, Marcos. * Ryan: Bye! * Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the Kids: Bye, Barney! * Barney: Bye-bye! * (The kids leave the caboose, BJ, Baby Bop and Riff disappear and Toy Barney wearing a chef's hat. A twinkle appears in Barney's left eye) Category:Season 11 Episodes Aired in the United Kingdom Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 (U.K.)